Unmei no Akai Ito
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Un hilo invisible que conecta los corazones de las personas, puede enredarse o tensarse pero nunca romperse, y no importa que tan largo se haga de un modo u otro te llevará a al otro extremo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Bueno que decir esperó les guste esto que salió.

Es la extraña continuación de Mentiras

—

Unmei no Akai Ito.

Prólogo.

En Japón existen varias leyendas muy curiosas, románticas y oscuras, llenas de enseñanzas para las nuevas generaciones. Tan parecidas pero diferentes a las de mi país.

Una de estas historias cuenta sobre un hilo rojo atado en el dedo meñique de dos o más personas que tarde o temprano están destinadas a encontrase. Este hilo rojo, supuestamente, viene con las personas desde que nacen y jamas puede romperse o cortarse. Esta historia abarca a todo tipo de lazos, ya sea padres, hermanos, amigos o cualquier persona, pero siempre con mucho más énfasis en el verdadero amor, o mejor dicho, el compañero o compañera de vida que selecciona el destino de antemano.

Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias.

El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper.

El destino es la fuerza sobrenatural que actúa sobre los seres humanos y los sucesos que éstos enfrentan a lo largo de su vida. El destino sería una sucesión inevitable de acontecimientos de la que ninguna persona puede escapar.

Los sonidos de las aves sumado a los muchos y constantes murmullos que ocurren entre los distintos cambios de clase invadían por completo su sentido auditivo. Llevando a un lado aquella bolsa donde guardaba sus pertenencias y caminando a pasos largos y rápidos, contestando los saludos de las personas que la conocían con una sonrisa, esquivando a los demás alumnos con gracia y maestría para llegar a su objetivo. Parada frente a aquel edificio enorme dio un suspiro y entro. Saludo al guardia de la entrada y se adentro aun mas ah donde estaban las estanterías de libros, llegó al final y miro las escaleras para subir a los pisos superiores, subió hasta la ultima planta, la sala de lectura, que como siempre estaba vacía, busco con la vista su objetivo, una ventana abierta.

Dejando sus cosas en una mesa cualquiera se dirigió a la ventana, saco la cabeza mirando hacia el techo.

-¡Mas te vale bajar por tu cuenta!- anunció con voz fuerte- ¡Créeme si me haces subir allá arriba no te voy a bajar como la otra vez, al contrario te aventaré de patadas de ese techo, así que no me provoques!- informo sonó para recibir como respuesta una risa juguetona.

-¡Inténtalo! ¿Si es que puedes?- respondió la voz con clara burla.

La chica frunció el ceño y miro hacia abajo, logrando que la altura le provocará un poco de vértigo, sin embargo guardo la compostura, se saco sus molestos zapatos de tacón para salir del edificio y lentamente y con algo de dificultad subir al tejado de la biblioteca encontrando al causante de aquella mala imagen que se estaba creando.

Llego sana y salva al techo, recuperando el aliento, busco con la mirada al chico causante de que por tercera vez en el mes este en la azotea de la biblioteca.

-Dime ¿Quieres convertirme en tu niñera a pesar de tus ya veinte años?- le pregunto al chico que yacía acostado boca arriba mirando al cielo azul

El joven castaño de facciones asiáticas, cabellos alborotados, piel blanca, y unos hermosos ojos azules, miro por el rabillo del ojo a la chica para después sonreírle.

-No serias una mala niñera- contesto pícaro.

La chica suspiro. Sus cabellos negros como la noche se revolvieron con el soplo del viento, sus ojos de color café claro trataban de encontrar como retomar el enojo que tenia con el chico.

-Me perdí mi clase de Leyes por ti- reclamó- al menos ten la decencia de recompensarme y vamos a comer- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado del joven.

-¿Quien te aviso?- pregunto con cierto deje de tristeza.

-Me hablo el rector, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿El rector de la Universidad me hablo? Enserio, deja de causar problemas.

El chico sonrió y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una joya de color rosa y se la enseño a la chica.

-¡No inventes!- exclamo- por esta piedra es que perdí mi clase- dijo con indignación

-Si no es la que busco... ¿Puedes?

-Supongo ni tendré opción- contesto mientras se levantaba.

-Gracias Angie- hablo el chico mientras también se reincorporaba para poder bajar del techo.

-Ángeles para ti niño-dijo con burla

El joven sonrió ante aquellas palabras y asintió.

-entonces, señorita Ángeles, ¿me concedería el honor de ir a comer conmigo?- preguntó caballeroso.

-Solo si tu pagas Kaito- contestó alegre.

Encuentro. Es la reunión de dos o mas personas en un determinado tiempo, lugar y circunstancia.

La amistad es la relación afectiva entre dos personas y uno de los vínculos interpersonales más comunes que la mayoría de los seres humanos tienen a lo largo de su vida.

Mi nombre es Ángeles Garcia Tovar, estudio derecho en una de las Universidades mas prestigiosas de México y también soy una agente especial de la INTERPOOL. Mi meta actual, atrapar al mago ladrón 1412 del cual soy amiga.

¿Quiero conocerlo? ¿Quiero saber que hay detrás de esos tristes ojos? ¿Quiero conocer que mas ocultas Kaito Kuroba?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, finalmente poniendo a la par esta cosa rara. Bien, unas sclaraciones, este fic se actualizara cada mes, es un fic semi au que sirve de sevuela para un one shot llamado Mentiras, sera un KaitoxAoko, y es que no puedo verlos a rllos sin estar juntos... Bien no quito mucho el tiempo, esperó les guste.

Capítulo 1: Mi amigo el ladrón

Mi nombre es Ángeles Garcia Tovar, soy estudiante de Derecho y también agente de investigación de la INTERPOOL, ese es el negocio familiar, actualmente mi misión es encontrar a un famoso mago ladrón, nombre código 1412, aunque recientemente descubrí que en Japón lo llaman Kaito Kid, si mi misión podría decirse ya esta terminada, conozco la identidad de tan famoso ladrón, ¿Que como la se? Bueno, es una curiosa historia.

Hace unos cinco años, en la casa vecina llego una extraña mujer, su nombre era Chikage Kuroba, de nacionalidad japonesa, su personalidad daba para ser una mujer soltera, vaya sorpresa me lleve al enterarme que era casada y con un hijo de mi edad, fue ahí donde cambie mi opinión a que ella era solo una madre des obligada y bastante libertina que seguía su propio ritmo, sin embargo era una mujer bastante agradable. Conociéndola me entere que era viuda, que su difunto esposo había sido un mago bastante famoso al cual inclusive tuve el placer de ver cuando era una niña.

Al pertenecer a una familia de agentes, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba sola, cuando finalmente podría hacer la prueba para entrar como agente ella se marcho deseandome suerte. Aun recuerdo la última conversación que tuve con ella, recordarlo es algo nostálgico y triste, ya que ella a fallecido.

-señora Chikage- entre a su casa como si fuera la mía- lo logré, finalmente haré la prueba- dije feliz mientras mostraba mi carta de aprobación.

-¡Felicidades!- me dijo mientras salía de la cocina cargando una caja- ¡Debemos celebrarlo!- me sonrió como una madre.

-¿Acaso va a redecorar?- pregunte al ver como había varias cajas con objetos guardados al rededor de la sala.

Chikage me regalo una triste sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Me iré en dos días,- contesto con voz suave- eh estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa y extraño a mi hijo tanto que ya no me bastan las videollamadas- dijo lo ultimo risueña

Baje un poco mi cabeza para que no viera mi expresión de tristeza, eh intentaba que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

\- ¡Angeles!- me llamo desde muy cerca, tomando mi rostro y obligándome a verla a los ojos- No importa lo lejos que este, siempre seré tu amiga, sabes, yo siempre desee tener una hija, y no es que diga que me entristece haber tenido un chico, al contrario, Kaito es mi razón para vivir, pero si hubiese tenido una hija, me hubiera gustado que fuese tan linda y fuerte como tu- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Yo, sin saberlo comencé a llorar y correspondí a su abrazo.

-Angie- me hablo en un susurro mientras me separaba de ella- ¿puedes hacerme un favor de larga duración?

Sin comprender del todo asentí y ella me sonrió.

-Esta casa es muy importante para mi - comenzó a decirme- estoy segura que en algún momento mi hijo Kaito vendrá a esta casa, quiero que sin importar que, seas su amiga, Kaito no merece pagar por los errores del pasado de sus padres, quiero que sea feliz.- me dijo con voz dulce y preocupada.- hasta que ese momento llegué ¿puedes cuidar de esta casa?- pregunto mientras me acercaba un juego de llaves.

Tome el juego de llaves algo dudosa, al hacerlo ella se acerco y depósito un beso en mi cabeza.

-Debes descansar, seguramente tus pruebas no serán fáciles, así que debes estar descansada, te deseo lo mejor- me dijo antes de que saliera de la casa.

Dos días después, se marcho sin decir nada. Después de eso no volví a saber de ella, sin embargo, mantuve en pie aquel favor, pase poco mas de dos años limpiando cada tercer día la casa de aquella mujer, aun después de haber sido ascendida a una agente oficial de investigación.

Sin embargo esa rutina cambio drásticamente una mañana. Desperté como cada día, cansada y con un montón de ideas en mi cabeza, baje a desayunar encontrando a toda mi familia en un estado similar al mio. Mi padre, por costumbre, encendió la televisión para informarnos sobre las noticias que nos traía ese nuevo día encontrando una terrible experiencia.

-el vuelo 926A que salió de los Ángeles California y que se dirigía al aeropuerto de Narita en Japón explotó repentinamente, la búsqueda de sobrevivientes a empezado, sin embargo las autoridades ya han dado una lista de los pasajeros junto a fotografías que habían sido sacadas de la información del pasaporte y visa de los pasajeros.

Recuerdo que mi taza de café se cayó de mis manos al ver el nombre y el rostro familiar de Chikage Kuroba, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me deje caer al suelo en un estado de shock, mis padres y hermanos preocupados se acercaron a mi y comenzaron a moverme bruscamente, cuando reacciones me levante rápidamente y corrí a mi habitación para tomar las llaves de la casa vecina y salir lo mas rápido de mi casa, encerrándome en la que había sido la casa de Chikage Kuroba. Dos días me la pase en esa casa, llorando la muerte de una gran amiga, fue ahí cuando recordé las palabras de Chikage, si yo su amiga estaba destrozada su hijo, quien debería tener mi edad, solo 17 años, debería estar hundido en la soledad, fue ahí donde desee con todo mi corazón conocerlo y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Para cuando salí de la casa me sentía tan débil que terminaron internando me en el hospital por deshidratación. Cuando me dieron de alta mis padres me informaron que me habían dado de baja temporalmente como agente hasta que mis emociones se estabilizaran, aceptando mis vacaciones comencé a tener una vida normal, pasaron cuatro meses desde aquella noticia y cuando finalmente me sentía lista para regresar al servicio un extraño auto aparcó enfrente de la casa vecina, cuando salí a reclamar me encontré con un chico de rasgos asiáticos, cabello castaño y piel blanca que hacia juego con sus hermosos ojos azules, quede embobada por esos ojos que olvide en motivo por el que me había acercado.

El chico al notar mi presencia se acerco a mi y me miro molesto.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- me pregunto con un extraño acento de español.

Su voz sonaba triste, áspera y sobre todo indiferente, quise negar pero comencé a balbucear, el chico solo hizo un gesto de desagrado y dio media vuelta, enojada por aquel acto y fuera de cualquier tipo de sentido común, comencé a gritarle.

-¿Que rayos te pasa?- empecé- además, ¿Quién eres tu? No tienes ningún derecho de entrar a esa casa- corrí hasta la puerta la cerré y me puse enfrente. Los trabajadores de la mudanza se detuvieron ante mi furiosa mirada, giraron a ver al chico quien también estaba enfadado y se acercaba a pasos decididos, comenzó a decir cosas que me fueron imposibles de entender, puesto que era un idioma diferente y se acerco peligrosamente a mi, me tomó de los hombros y me empujo con gran fuerza logrando que cayera al suelo, abrió la puerta de la casa y ordeno a los trabajadores que siguieran con su trabajo.

Yo aturdida en el suelo solo lo mire con desprecio, el joven ni se inmuto.

-preguntas quien soy...- sus ojos azules me miraron con odio- soy el dueño de esta casa así que ¡Alejate!- me grito

Sus palabras me confundieron y lograron que mis ojos se humedecieran lo mire con miedo y me levante de suelo, el siguió mis movimientos con la mirada y mi siguiente acción lo sorprendió, lo estaba abrazando.

-Eres Kaito, el hijo de Chikage ¿Verdad?- pregunte para confirmar lo que se estaba volviendo obvio.

-¿Conociste a mi madre?- me preguntó en lugar de responder a mi pregunta, pero con esa cuestión lo supe, el era el hijo de mi gran amiga. Asentí en silencio mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas mojaran su camisa. - Lo lamento mucho, yo... Realmente quería a Chikage- de pronto sentí comí unos brazos me rodearon, el también me devolvía el abrazo.

-gracias por haberle hecho compañía-me dijo con voz dolida.

Ese fue mi primer encuentro con Kaito, y aunque unos días después desapareció no le tome mucha importancia ya que me acababa de reincorporar a mis actividades, sin embargo me habían dado una nueva misión. Un famoso ladrón había empezado sus actividades delictivas en nuestra área y debíamos investigarlo, a mi me pusieron a cargo de descubrir su modus operandi, y aunque estaba emocionada, la primera vez que me encontré con ese ladrón un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió, aunque no podía ver por completo su rostro a causa del monóculo y la poca visibilidad, sus ojos era algo que ya había visto antes, el parecía también sorprendido por mi presencia y antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, se lanzo del edificio y se fue volando en su ala delta.

A la mañana siguiente, en el buzón encontré una carta que me advertía de alejarme del ladrón 1412, confundida y con la curiosidad a flote, pedí que me dejaran mas tiempo en esa investigación, fue así que en el segundo encuentro supe quien era Kid, fue una noche que no podre olvidar.

El ladrón 1412 había dado su anuncio de robo, su objetivo, un diamante bastante grande que había llegado recientemente y que estaría en exhibición en un museo del centro, confundida al descifrar la nota me dirigí a tenderle una trampa en el techo por donde era mas seguro que escapara. Sin embargo nunca note que mas personas se encontraban esperando a la misma persona que yo, unos minutos después de que se notará la presencia en el interior del museo llego hasta la azotea, salí de mi escondite y lo encaré.

\- es un placer volver a verte ladrón 1412- hable confiada, el se sorprendió nuevamente de verme.

-¡Muy buenas noches señorita! ¿Que hace una joven tan hermosa en este peligroso lugar?- me pregunto con su voz profunda y claramente presentaba un acento extranjero.

-bien, digamos que intento atraparte, pero antes de llevarte a la justicia quiero saber unas cuantas cosas,- hable, el sonrió juguetón y después soltó un silbido.

Sin embargo nuestra platica fue interrumpida por el sonido de un disparo que termino muy cerca mio. Asustada y sin saber que ocurría me gire a la dirección de donde provino la bala y fue cuando varios hombre con gabardinas negras salían de unos tanques que estaban ahí, ocultos por la oscuridad, rápidamente el ladrón de blanco se coloco frente mio de modo protector. Aquellos hombre reían con maldad mientras hablaban en un idioma que me pareció ser japonés, el ladrón solía contestarle con voz profunda y llena de odio mientras impedía que saliera detrás de el. Hubo unos cuantos gritos y después los seis hombres que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra los dos.

El ladrón me jalo y comenzamos a correr en dirección al filo de la azotea para lanzarnos a los cielos, sin embargo, una bala dio de pronto en el hombro del ladrón y una mas en el costado izquierdo, notando como el blanco traje se cubría de un color rojo intente detener a nuestros atacantes pero soló obtuve que una bala rozara mi tobillo derecho, sintiendo dolor apenas pude reaccionar a esquivar una basa certera que iba al corazón del ladrón, empujándolo para evitarla caímos ambos al vacío, el ladrón abrió su ala delta y me cargo al estilo princesa mientras yo me aferraba a su cuello, nuestros rostros tan cerca lograron que nuevamente me fijara en sus hermosos ojos azules. Aterrizamos en un callejón, me dejó tocar el piso y después el se desplomó, en desesperación no supe que hacer, salí con el inconsciente ladrón y pedí un taxi dándole la dirección de mi casa.

Al llegar note que aun no llegaba nadie de mi familia, sin embargo, antes de entrar un miedo me invadió, como iba a explicar esa situación tan extraña, obviamente nadie creería tal cosa, pensándolo un poco mejor me gire y comencé a ir en dirección a la casa del hijo de Chikage, toque varias veces pero nadie contesto, de pronto la puerta se abrió, fue cuando note la llave de la casa en la clavija y a un lastimado ladrón tratando de entrar, al hacerlo, dejo caer al suelo la capa y el monóculo dejando al descubierto su identidad. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer a la persona frente a mi, que después de verme y sonreírme con pena volvió a desfallecerse en el frío suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero disfruten de este nuevo capitulo

Capitulo 2: El pasado del mago.

"Hoy a las 11:30 de la noche me llevaré el Golden Jubilee que esta en exhibición

Kaito 1412"

La policía local estaba desesperada, nuevamente el aviso de ese fastidioso ladrón había llegado a manos del dueño de la joya, el Rey de Tailandia, Bhumibol Adulyadej, quien había venido a una visita diplomática.

La seguridad del hotel en el que se hospedaba el diplomático estaba mejor de lo que el magnate rey podía esperar, un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años revisaba los planos de construcción del hotel buscando alguna pista que indicara que el ladrón entrara y lograra su cometido, a su lado, su hija quien tenia en sus manos una tableta electrónica que estaba sincronizada con todas las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Algún cambio Jaz?- pregunto el hombre a la chica.

-nada aun, sin embargo aun falta hora y media antes de que aparezca

El hombre asintió y miro a su hija - Debemos atraparlo, el prestigio de nuestra familia esta en juego.

Lejos del hotel, en uno de los mas altos edificios se apreciaban dos siluetas en la oscuridad, ambos observaban en dirección al hotel mas prestigioso de la ciudad, el chico silbo.

-Si que se prepararon bien esta vez, se nota que no debo subestimar a tu padre Angie- comento el joven mientras continuaba observando por los binoculares- Y yo que pensaba que sin tu hermano seria muy fácil.

La joven que le hacia compañía suspiro con resignación mientras se alejaba los binoculares de sus ojos, miro con algo de molestia a su compañero.

\- Y...¿De quien crees que es la culpa de que mandaran a Lauro a un nuevo entrenamiento?- pregunto irónica

El castaño se encogió de hombros ante esas palabras. - Sabes que no era mi intención, pero no puedo dejarlo hasta...- no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpido por su compañera.

-Si, si... Soy quien mejor te entiende Kaito, pero eso no logra que sienta un poco de culpabilidad al mentir le a mi familia y estar destruyéndola- comento con pena

Kaito no se atrevió a mirar a su compañera, simplemente sonrió con tristeza, nuevamente estaba destruyendo la felicidad de otra persona querida para el.

Aquella imagen me había dejado en shock, sin embargo el sonido familiar de un motor me alerto junto con la luz que comenzaba a iluminar el interior por las ventanas y la puerta, por mero instinto cerré la puerta y corrí las cortinas para que desde el exterior no se viera el interior, me acerque al cuerpo que yacía en el piso aun asombrada, la sangre comenzaba a llenar el piso con la adrenalina a todo lo que daba tome el pesado cuerpo y empecé a llevarlo a la sala, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia logre acostar en cuerpo en el sillón, notando cono na sangre fluía con mayor rapidez, desabroche aquellos botones del saco blanco y de la camisa azul, notando las dos heridas de bala en el ladrón, mirando al rededor tratando de encontrar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, corrí al baño donde seguramente estaría lo que buscaba, entre a aquel cuarto y finalmente encontré el botiquín, lo lleve a la sala y lo abrí, saque vendas, agua oxigenada, guantes esterilizados y demás poco material quirúrgico que pude encontrar.

-Necesito unas pinzas para sacar las balas... ¿Donde?- me decía a mi misma desesperada.

Note que mi casa seguía vacía y recordé que había guardado unas pinzas en mi habitación, me revise los bolsillos del pantalón para comprobar que mis llaves seguían ahí.

-Soporta, no tardare en regresar, pero resiste por favor- pedí con desespero antes de salir de la casa y correr a la mía, con nerviosismo abrí la puerta y me apresure a subir a mi habitación, comencé a mover todo de mi escritorio hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, mi botiquín personal, solo lo tome y volví a salir, entre de nuevo a la casa vecina y cerré, camine hasta la sala y me lave las manos y después las esterilice, me coloque los guantes y comencé a limpiar las heridas para evitar la hemorragia, cuando sentí que finalmente podía comenzar la extracción inicie con esa labor.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso cuando finalmente las dos balas estaban fuera del cuerpo del ladrón, hice las curaciones básicas suspire aliviada al ver como el ladrón comenzaba a respirar normalmente y que ya parecía dormir sin tanto dolor, dejando me caer en el piso fue que note el dolor en mi tobillo.

-Menos mal solo me rozó- me dije a mi misma mientras curaba la quemadura, levante la vista y mire al joven que descansaba en el sofá- ¿Quien demonios eres Kuroba Kaito?- pregunte sin recibir respuesta. Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. - ¿Diga?- pregunte al contestar.

-¿Donde estas? ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? Contesta Angie- la voz preocupada de no madre se escuchaba por en la bocina de no celular.

-Estoy bien madre, no te preocupes- dije en un vano intento de .

-¿Que no me preocupe? Como te atreves a pedirme eso después de lo que paso.

-Después de lo que paso... ¿Que ocurrió?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Eso quiero saber... ¿Donde estas?- me pregunto

Me quede en silencio un tiempo, rememore lo ocurrido en la azotea y un miedo me invadió.

-Recuerdo estar persiguiendo a 1412cuando de pronto alguien me atrapo y creo me durmieron, y ahora no se donde estoy.- mentí

-Menos mal alguien te saco del museo, posiblemente sea la persona que mando la carta- yo me quede pensando en esas palabras y no preste atención a todo lo demás que me decía mi madre.

-Mamá- la interrumpí cuando estaba diciendo algo de como tratar con casos de secuestro.-¿Que ocurrió en el museo?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Hija... Si hubieras estado en el museo abría ocurrido una tragedia mayor

-Mamá ¿Que ocurrió?- volví a preguntar.

Mi madre suspiro -Nadie lo sabe- dijo en voz baja- cuando los refuerzos entraron, los miembros de la seguridad, el dueño e incluso los agentes que te acompañaban estaban muertos, fue una masacre además se contuvo un incendio y se encontraron señales de bala en la azotea, todo lo que ocurrió adentro es un completo misterio.

Estaba asombrada, asustada, y conmocionada, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

-¿Marco?... ¿También?- pregunte entre sollozos

-No lo sabemos- dijo con tristeza- hay cuerpos que no se pueden reconocer, lo siento Angie...- no termine de escuchar puesto que colgué.

Nuevamente el sonido del teléfono sonaba fuertemente en la silenciosa casa, mire la pantalla y nuevamente era el número de mi madre, colgué la llamada y me apresure a apagar el teléfono, no quería saber nada, mi mente era un mar de confusión, empecé a llorar en silencio.

-..o...iento- escuche cerca mío, mire al único ser que estaba conmigo y note los ojos abiertos de ese joven japonés, intento levantarse pero lo detuve al ver sus gestos de dolor.

-¡Detente!- ordene con voz llorosa- harás que la hemorragia regrese.

-Lo lamento... Todo esto es culpa mía, pero estoy feliz de que al menos tu sigas viva- me dijo en voz suave.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa- ¿Acaso sabes que ocurrió?- pregunte.

Kaito solo asintió. -Si te dejaba ahí... Seguramente hubieras sido asesinada como todas las personas que estaban en el museo esta noche... Ellos te hubieran matado por haberlos conocido... No podía permitirlo.

-¿Porque?- pregunte

El me miro y sonrió tiernamente - Por que eres la valiosa amiga de mi madre.. - ante esas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ella siempre te mencionaba en su charlas y se le veía realmente feliz... No podía permitir que sus asesinos mataran a su preciada amiga.

Esas ultimas palabras me asombraron- Pero que dices... Chikage murió en un accidente- conteste.

El rio levemente -¿Enserio crees eso?- yo asentí- pues eres algo ingenua para ser agente de la Organización Internacional de Policía Criminal- me asombre ante esas palabras- entiendes por que razón no quería que continuaras con el caso de Kaito Kid, no quería involucrarte.

-haber... Para tu carro- le interrumpi- ¿Quien es Kaito Kid? ¿Como sabes que soy agente? Y ¿De que rayos estas hablando?- le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie.

El cerro los ojos y suspiro, me quede mirándolo un rato, hasta que mi paciencia se término. -¿Que no piensas contestarme?-le pregunte

El silencio invadió la sala, el abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto, me tomo de la mano y me llevó a unas escaleras, sin embargo en lugar de subirlas, el abrió la puerta que estaba al lado dejando ver otras más, esas escaleras las bajamos y llegamos a lo que parecía una bodega.

-Guarda silencio- me dijo en voz baja. Yo asentí y comencé a poner atención a los sonidos de alrededor, se escuchaban pisadas arriba de nosotros, de pronto no solo eran pisadas, sonidos de las cosas caer y romperse al tocar el piso y una que otra maldición.

Los minutos continuaron pasando y nuestras respiraciones se volvían mas pesadas, los sonidos del exterior comenzaron a volverse casi inaudibles, me aferre a mi compañero y fue cuando note aquel líquido, aun en la oscuridad supe de que se trataba.

-Tus heridas susurré mientras trataba de llevarlo arriba para cambiar los vendajes.

El negó con la cabeza- He salido de peores, además si salimos ahora seguro nos matan ah ambos.- me susurro

Temble ligeramente ante esas palabras y no volví a decir nada, no supe cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando tome de nuevo conciencia me encontraba en una cama, bien tapada, me levante de golpe, mire a mi alrededor, nada era conocido para mi, de pronto la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dejando ver al joven castaño de ojos azules, su ropa era mas casual, se veía tan diferente sin aquel elegante traje blanco.

-¿Dormíste bien?- me pregunto amable, yo asentí- me alegró, traje el desayuno.- dijo mientras alzaba aquella charola en sus manos- no es gran cosa pero aseguró mi comida es comestible-dijo con tono bromista.

No pude evitar reír y darle una tierna sonrisa- Solamente espero no enfermarme por comerla- conteste siguiendo laq broma.

El sonrió y entre ese amigable ambiente comenzamos a desayunar, sin embargo, yo aun tenia dudas y no podía evitar mirar a Kaito de vez en cuando.

-¿Como siguen tus heridas?- pregunte rompiendo el agradable ambiente.

Kaito suspiro con resignación, le dio un sorbo a su taza de café y suspiro.

-He salido de situaciones peores, sin embargo, muchas gracias, por tus primeros auxilios estaré como nuevo en unos días- contesto

-no hay de que- dije restandole importancia al asunto- Ahora...-hice una pausa- ¿Podrías explicarme lo que ocurrió anoche?- pedí.

-Si te lo explico... Vas a ser involucrada en el asunto ¿Estas segura?- me pregunto

\- Te guste o no ya estoy involucrada, además, si la muerte de Chikage no fue un accidente y se trata de un asesinato yo me encargare de encontrar la verdad, después de todo anoche me quedó claro que el objetivo de esos hombres es eliminarte aun si para ello deban quitar vidas inocentes.

-¿Que esperabas?- pregunto irónico- son asesinos a sangre fría que solo ven por ellos mismos, no les importa pizotear a los demás con tal de conseguir lo que quieren y los que se meten en su camino terminan muertos como mis padres.

-¿Como tus padres?- me pregunte a mi misma sin embargo comencé a negar con la cabeza- ¡espera! No entiendo... En primer lugar dejame aclararte algo... Me dirás todo lo que sabes...

sin peros- dije al ver que iba a halegar algo- Mi novio y varios amigos fueron asesinados anoche y tu quieres que el caso se quede sin resolver...¡No lo permitiré! Aun si no es la organización, yo como Ángeles quiero saber que paso- dije al borde de las lágrimas.- necesitó saberlo, por el.- dije en voz baja.

El se acerco mas a mi y me abrazo, acción que provocó que llorara como una niña, algo que no había hecho desde la muerte de Chikage. Después de que me tranquilizara me contó todo, desde como su madre había sido la famosa ladrona fantasma "Phantom Lady" y como su padre para salvarla había creado al ladrón 1412, de como una misteriosa organización había intentado reclutarlo para que robara una misteriosa y mágica joya que concedía la inmortalidad y que el se había negado consiguiendo así su asesinato por medio de un supuesto accidente en uno de sus shows de magia, me dijo que pasaron ocho años hasta que el asistente de su padre había tomado la identidad de su padre para llamar la atención de sus asesinos, después de eso el decidió ocupar ese lugar para vengar la muerte de su padre destruyendo aquella joya y atrapar a aquellos asesinos, así paso su vida hasta que le llego una foto de si madre subiendo al avión y una advertencia donde decían que el era el siguiente, horas después el avión en el que viajaba su madre había explotado.

Sin embargo cuando pregunte la razón el solo bajo la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

-hay secretos que no puedo decirte, este es uno y te pido de favor... Jamas vuelvas a preguntarme- me dijo con voz triste.

Después de eso no pregunte mas, los días fueron pasando y me volví una amiga cercana a Kaito, no solo lo apoyaba moralmente si no también cada que obtenido información de aquellos hombres se la hacia saber e incluso le pasaba datos de las joyas que llegaran al país y la seguridad que tendría. Me volví su cómplice.

Los helicópteros comenzaban a rodear en museo, mi compañero sonrió divertido, tomo el sombrero de copa blanco que tenía al lado y con un acto simple de magia termino vestido como el famoso ladrón de traje blanco.

-bien... Deseame suerte Angie- me dijo.

Yo lo mire y suspire.

-después debo preguntarte algo relacionado con un noticia japonesa

El asintió antes de lanzarse del edificio, del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque una hoja impresa de una noticia japonesa. Leí el título.

"Kaito Kid manda un nuevo aviso a la policía"


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos.

¿Cuanto tiempo? Jeje

Yo aqui trayendoles nurvo capitulo de este fic, antes de las fechas decembrinas impirtantes. Espero les guste.

Capitulo 3: El corazón del joven.

El sonido de la taza romperse al estrellarse con la pared me saco de mis pensamientos asustandome y haciéndome brincar logrando que derramara un poco de café, comencé a limpiarlo mientras

miraba a mi padre, estaba furioso y una gran culpabilidad me invadía.

\- Ese desgraciado ladrón sinvergüenza...- comenzó a decir antes de volver a tomar otra taza -ya casi lo tenia no entiendo como pudo escapar.

-Es mas astuto de lo que pensé- opino mi hermana Jazmín- ¿Me pregunto como le habrá hecho para escapar de la trampa?

-Seguro tiene un cómplice- opino mi padre haciéndome escupir el café por la sorpresa.

-¿Te pasa algo Angie?- preguntó mi madre.

-no... Nada- dije nerviosa mientras limpiaba nuevamente el café de la mesa.

-Por eso no tienes novio- se burlo Jazmín.

-Lo que sea, yo solo le seré fiel a una persona- dije de pronto cambiando el agradable ambiente.

-Ángeles- me llamó mi madre con voz triste- deberías dejarlo..

No la deje terminar- ¡Nunca!- conteste- Yo sólo le seré fiel a Marco, no pienso volver a enamorarme... Me quedare a vestir santos*- dije sin duda.

El comedor quedo en un silencio incomodo, mi padre carraspeo la garganta rompiendo el desagradable ambiente.

-por cierto Kaito llega tarde hoy- comentó mi padre mirando el reloj de pared.

Realice la misma acción y suspire con pesadez. -Mami..¿Podrías?- pregunte tímida

Mi madre sonrió y asintió -Pero apresura te o se les hará tarde a los dos- me contesto mientras comenzaba a preparar un almuerzo para llevar.

Subí a mi habitación y cambie mi pijama por mi vestimenta, hoy iría de forma casual, por lo que me puse un hermoso y a la vez elegante conjunto, unos zapatos negros sin tacón y me deje el cabello suelto, tome mi maletín y baje rápido las escaleras y entre nuevamente al comedor.

-Aquí tienes- me dijo mi madre mientras extendía una bolsa, Sonreí en agradecimiento.

-nos vemos por la tarde- dije antes de salir.

-Saludame a tu esposo- dijo en broma Jazmín

-no me molestaría que Kaito fuese mi yerno- siguió mi padre.

-Dejen la tranquila- fue lo que escuche de mi madre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Llegue a la casa de al lado, saque mi juego de llaves y entre como si fuera mi casa, deje lo que traía en el sillón y subí las escaleras, sin delicadeza entre a la única habitación con dueño, en la cama, el habitante de la casa descansaba plácidamente, me acerque, tome las cobijas y las jale con todas mis fuerzas dejando sin abrigo al pobre chico.

-¡Angie!- llamo de forma perezosa- ¡Dejame dormir!- pidió

-¡Despierta o se nos hará tarde!- dije.

Kaito abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, dio un largo bostezo.

-además, aun tenemos una conversación pendiente.- hable más seria.

-sobre eso, es tal y como sospechas- contestó Kaito mientras se levantaba.

-No quiero esa respuesta Kaito comente dolida- te eh ayudado, incluso ayer, si no hubiera sido por mi en este momento estarías en la cárcel ... Yo...- de pronto unos brazos me rodearon.- No quiero que me dejes sola, eres al único a quien puedo mostrarle mi lado débil.

Kaito intensifico el abrazo.

-Lo se-contesto en un susurro- por eso quiero que estés conmigo... Ángeles... ¿Irías conmigo a Japón?- me pregunto.

La pregunta me sorprendió, me deshice del abrazo y mire al mago en busca de algún gesto que me indicara que lo último era una broma, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, esa mirada tan seria me dio mi respuesta.

-nunca me dejarán- conteste- deberías saber lo sobre protectores que son, en especial después de esa noche

-Lo se... Por esa razón pienso pedírselo hoy en la cena

Baje un poco la mirada, me arme de valor para mi siguiente pregunta -¿ Cuando te iras?- pregunte levemente.

El me miro y me dio una nostálgica sonrisa. - En tres días- contesto.

Le devolvi la sonrisa- Sabes que en tres días es su aniversario ¿Verdad? - Kaito asintió- en el caso de que me dejen ir yo no me iré en tres días- respondí.

-lo se, tu boleto es dentro de una semana, aun debes hacer trámites de la Universidad, me iré antes para buscar donde vivir.

-¿Y tu casa?- pregunte curiosa pues sabia realmente poco de su vida en Japón fuera de ser un ladrón.

-la vendí- contesto de forma nostálgica - yo no tenia pensado volver a Japón... De hecho no quiero pero ese estúpido diamante me esta obligando.

-¿Cual?- pregunte, Kaito me miro sorprendido- En serio... No se de que diamante... Ha...blas... - hice intentos de recordar.

Kaito suspiro y me extendió un papel que tomo del buró- fue encontrado por el asesor externo de la familia Suzuki, una rica familia japonesa.

-conozco sobre ellos, no solo son famosos en Japón... Tienen varios negocios en el extranjero.-dije mientras tomaba la hoja.

Kaito asintió - Jirokichi Suzuki tiene la costumbre de retarme y finalmente encontró como hacerme regresar a Japón.

Mire la expresión de dolor y tristeza en mi compañero, aleje la vista y me dispuse a lee la hoja el titulo me lleno de sorpresa.- Kaito... No estarás pensando en...que...- empecé a tartamudear.

-El "Gran Mongol" es un diamante que había estado desaparecido desde marzo de 1739, una joya que lleva mas de dos siglos desaparecida podría tener a Pandora en ella, esa seria una razón del por que nadie la había encontrado, aunque sinceramente no se cuanto tiempo lleven esos tipos buscándola, y ahora un diamante aparece, ten seguro que ellos no perderán tiempo en robarla.

-Sin duda ellos no dudaran en ir por el, sin embargo, también deben prepararse no atacaran tan rápido.

-Irán en la primera oportunidad que les de el viejo, se les acaba el tiempo, el cometa Volley pasara en dos años por la tierra según tus fuentes, la organización debe estar desesperada si conocen de ello.

-¿Y si no lo saben?- pregunte.

-aún si no supieran ese dato tu y yo sabemos que no perderían la oportunidad de obtener tan valioso premio.

Asentí, puede que no llevara el mismo tiempo que Kaito frustrando los planes de aquella organización pero tenían un modus operandi bastante curioso, no fácil de olvidar, baje mi mirada y pronto sentí el agradable calor y aroma de mi amigo, Kaito me abrazó mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

\- Tranquila- me dijo al separarse de mí- sabes que nunca dejaré que te hagan daño, ahora debes ir a la U- me dijo con tono burlón.

Mire asustada el reloj. -¡Maldicion Kaito, se me hizo tarde por tu culpa!- grite mientras trataba de golpearlo sin embargo el lo esquivo.

-Vete, te veré en la cena querida- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-por supuesto amorcito- conteste mientras salia corriendo de su casa.

Kaito miro como su amiga salia de su casa corriendo con una sonrisa divertida, Angie era la luz que le permitía seguir adelante con los principios que había creado siendo Kaito Kid, el de no asesinar, para Kaito esa joven se había convertido en lo último que quedaba de su pequeña familia. Cerro la ventana por la que miro marcharse a su vecina, dio un suspiro, se acerco a su deshecha cama y se sentó, del buró tomó uno de los tres porta retratos que tenia.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo con voz triste a los dos adultos que estaban posando en la foto.- Hoy le dije que regreso a Japón, lo tomo mejor de lo que imagine... Papá, Mamá... ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? - pregunto antes de dejar la foto en medio de la otras dos.

Nuevamente tomo uno de los otros porta retratos y sonrió, una foto, posiblemente la primera foto que se había tomado con aquella chica, donde el estaba abrazando a Ángeles con el fondo de un parque de diversiones, recordaba aquella ocasión, después de todo el la había invitado, fue después de que sus heridas se recuperaran, Kid familiares, amigos y cercanos a la joven están preocupados, ya había pasado mas de un mes desde aquella trágica noche y la joven no recuperaba sus ánimos, presentándose ante la familia de su, ahora, amiga pidió que le permitieran intentar animarla con la excusa de que no quería ver a la amiga de su difunta madre triste. Permiso que le fue concedido por la desesperación de la familia.

Una salida de todo el día, desde antes de que saliera el sol hasta un poco antes de media noche. Primero ver el amanecer desde un lugar alto y solo, al principio la chica se quejaba de la hora y el frío pero lo dejó pasar al ver lo hermoso de un amanecer, ver los colores naranja, rojo y amarillo fusionarse mientras el negro de la noche se desvanece para

dar paso al basto cielo azul.

-que hermoso es esto- dijo la chica al ver los rayos medio amarillos iluminar la ciudad.

\- Hay cosas tan cotidianas que son hermosas, y aveces esas cosas son las mas mágicas pero estamos tan metidos en nuestras vidas que no las tomamos en cuenta.

La chica se giro a ver a su acompañante curiosa, el joven mantenía su vista en ver como el sol salia del horizonte.

-estos hechos son los que nunca debes olvidar...- hizo una pausa- si no sales de ese estado y regresas a ser la chica que me recibió el primer día no te permitiré saber nada más, no te conté la verdad para que vivas por venganza.

-lo siento pero... dudo que me comprendas- contesto con rabia.

-Tengo entendido era un primo y tu novio los que murieron esa noche ¿Verdad?

-¿Y que?... Que puedes saber tu.

-A mi me robaron las vidas de mis padres, y también toda mi vida normal, lo único que me quedo fue Kaito Kid y la magia.- respondió triste.

Después de aquella declaración el pequeño y agradable ambiente se había roto.

-¡Vamos a desayunar!- dijo de la nada sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Un desayuno y un paseo por la ciudad para terminar en el parque de diversiones, donde la foto fue tomada durante la noche en un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Kaito dejo la foto en su lugar y suspiro al recordar aquel día, de pronto su vista se poso en na ultima foto, el fondo parecía un salón de clases y ahí posaban tres chicas y dos chicos cada uno en las orillas, sonrió con tristeza, sin embargo, el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus recuerdos. Se acerco hasta el aparato y contesto.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kuroba Kaito- Saludo la voz en un perfecto japones.

Kaito sonrió juguetón al reconocer a la dueña de la voz.- Hablas en buen momento Akako, necesito de tu ayuda.- contestó.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos

Ah pasado algo de tiempo, pero fonalmente lwa traigo capitulo de este fic, esperp les guste

Capitulo 4: Bienvenidos a Japón.

En cuanto miro sus dos maletas salir de la banda transportadora se acerco a tomarlas con nerviosismo, muchas de las personas se le quedaban mirando y murmuraban cosas incomprensibles para ella, se alejo al tener sus pertenencias guiándose por los abundantes letreros, sentía miedo, no podía negarlo, estaba aterrada y comenzaba a maldecir aquella noche donde Kaito había conseguido el permiso de sus padres, peor tantito, su estado sentimental y emocional había sido una de las razones por la cual sus padres habían cedido ante el pedido de su amigo.

Salio de la zona de bandas de equipaje y llego a la sala de espera, paro en seco al ver a tanta gente yendo de un lado a otro, su rostro se torno azul y busco un lugar donde tomar asiento a esperar a su amigo. Camino un poco con pasos dudosos y encontró un asiento vacío, lo tomó, de la bolsa de la chamarra saco su celular y comenzó a buscar nerviosamente el numero del mago, sus temblorosas manos hicieron que su celular cayera al suelo siendo después pateado por un transeúnte.

-No, esperen no teléfono- dijo y como pudo comenzó a jalar sus dos maletas mientras perseguía el aparato.

Bajo del avión algo cansado pero a la vez ansioso de regresar a su hogar, se dirigió a las bandas y espero su maleta, la tomo y salió del lugar, iba a salir a tomar un taxi cuando vio a una joven de negros cabellos persiguiendo un objeto que comenzaba a acercarse a su lugar. Se agacho y lo tomó notando que se trataba de un celular, la joven se acerco a el con la respiración agitada.

-gracias por tomar mi celular- dijo. Shinichi hizo un gesto de no comprender lo que decía.- Seré tonta, esto es Japón ahh... "Gracias por detener mi teléfono"- dijo ya en un perfecto inglés.

Shinichi sonrió divertido. -"No hay problema"- respondió en el mismo idioma entregándole el aparato.

-"¡Que bien! Sigue vivo"- dijo aliviada después de revisarlo- "Nuevamente gracias... Ahh..."

-"Kudo Shinichi, ese es mi nombre"- respondió con una sonrisa.

Ángeles abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, el nombre le sonaba extrañamente familiar, por el contrario, el detective noto la sorpresa de la chica.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- pregunto con preocupación.

-"¡Ah! Si, estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda Kudo Shinichi, mi nombre es Ángeles Garcia Tovar, un placer"- se presento.

-¡Angie.. ¿ Donde estas?- se escucho un grito.

-"Jeje parece que me buscan, gracias y adiós"- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo a donde provenía la voz.

Shinichi se quedó mirando el trayecto de aquella joven hasta que la vio encontrarse con un chico, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, aquella cabellera, aquel rostro que a pesar de los años seguía pareciéndose al suyo, su anterior sonrisa se esfumo al reconocer al joven.

-Kuroba Kaito- murmuro el detective mientras los miraba alejarse.

Kaito corría apresurado, realmente se había confiado con el tiempo y ahora era demasiado tarde y seguramente Angie estaba asustada en el aeropuerto, tomo el taxi y se dirigio a recoger a su amiga. Cuando llego al lugar le pidió al taxista que lo esperará, el conductor accedió a la petición, Kaito salio del auto y entro corriendo al aeropuerto, busco la sala de los vuelos internacionales y comenzó a buscar con la vista a su amiga, no la encontró, se asustó y comenzó a gritar.

-¿Angie, donde estas?- comenzó a gritar sin importarle las miradas de reproche de las personas.

De pronto la vio corriendo a su dirección pero lo que le heló la sangre fue la persona de la que se estaba alejando.

-¡Kai!- dijo feliz de verlo Ángeles mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.-¿Kaito? ... ¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada de verlo tan pálido.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo con preocupación mientras jalaba a su amiga y sus maletas.

-Kaito...me lastimas- reclamó cuando salieron del edificio y se acercaban al taxi.

El taxista al ver a su cliente abrió el maletero del auto y salió para ayudar a meter las dos maletas de la compañera de su cliente. Entre los dos lograron acomodar las mientras Ángeles los miraba y se sobaba en brazo. Después de eso Kaito le abrió la puerta a su amiga para que subiera, la joven entendió la orden y subió, el ladrón lo hizo después de ella y el auto arranco.

-¿A donde lo llevo joven?- preguntó el conductor.

\- A la calle 3 del quinto distrito de Haido- contestó el mago en japonés

-lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Estas bien?

-¿Quien era la persona con la que estabas?- preguntó en lugar de responder.

-Contestame primero- inquirió

-no vuelvas a acercarte a Kudo Shinichi- pidió.

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó asombrada.

\- Es un detective- contestó - uno muy molesto- y después sonrió- pero me alegra que este mejor que la última vez que lo vi- dijo con voz sincera.

-Si están hablando del detective Kudo... Ahh es un gran detective, hace dos años desmanteló una horrible organización con ayuda den F.B.I. y la policía secreta del Japón- dijo en japones el conductor

Angie miro a su amigo en busca de una traducción.

-dice que hace dos año desmantelo junto a la policía a una organización criminal- explico el mago.

-Entonces, deberíamos pedirle ayuda- dijo con emoción.

-¡No!- fue la respuesta- ya sufrió demasiado y no quiero darle mas problemas, además este asunto es mio... Pero me alegra que el haya logrado atrapar a esos peligrosos hombres.

-Voy llegando y ya tengo mas preguntas para ti Kai...- dijo risueña Ángeles

Kaito sonrió a su amiga -Por cierto, deja de llamarme Kai... Ya no me llamo Kaito ¿recuerdas?

-Si, si, lo que digas tonto- contesto desinteresada.- pero no se que nombre corto ponerte esta vez- cerro los ojos y los abrió con ilusión ante la idea que le había llegado- te diré An-chan- contesto señalándolo

-¿An-chan?

-Si, por el segundo nombre que te dio mi padre cuando hiciste los tramites de nacionalidad, te puso Karlos Andrés, el An es de Andrés y el chan hace que suene bastante tierno.- explico la pelinegra

Kaito comenzó a reír por aquel extraño análisis, Angie comenzó a enfadarse y hacer muecas, mientras el conductor miraba la escena por el espejo retrovisor con el único pensamiento de que sus clientes parecían una feliz pareja, aunque no haya entendido ni un poco de su conversación.

El taxi paro en la calle, Angie y Kaito bajaron y el taxista ayudo a sacar las maletas.

-¿Enserio no quiere que los lleve hasta su casa?- preguntó en buen hombre.

-no, gracias, ella debe conocer la calle donde vivirá- respondió

-Si, yo ser Japón primera vez- dijo Angie en su pobre japones.

El chofer sonrió y se despidió de ambos jóvenes y se fue, mientras Kaito aguantaba las ganas de soltarse a reír.

-lo dijiste mal- le informó risueño.

La vergüenza invadió el rostro de la mexicana y comenzó a golpear a su acompañante quien comenzó a correr en dirección a su nueva casa.

La casa era de dos pisos, contaba con cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, una gran sala, cocina y comedor, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul pálido con leves toques blancos, los muebles combinaban a la perfección con el estilo de la casa, la cocina era blanca y bien equipada. La pelinegra no podía estar mas impresionada.

-no sabia que tenias tan buen gusto, hasta donde sabia...eras malísimo en esto- comentó la chica.

El mago soltó una sonora risa.- Yo no la decore, es mas cuando llegue ya estaba así- explico.

-entonces ¿quien la eligió?- pregunto curiosa.

-Fui yo- contesto una tercera voz.

Akako había despertado de muy buen humor, se levantó de si gran cama y corrió las cortinas dejando que el sol invadiera su habitación, suspiro y abrió las ventanas, su sonrisa se ensancho, hoy era un día especial, su prospecto a aprendiz llegaba a Japón, salió de habitación y llegó al comedor donde su fiel sirviente le esperaba.

-¡Buenos días Akako-sama- saludo el hombre.

-¡Buenos días!- contesto mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a tomar su desayuno.

Dejó pasar el tiempo y fue a cambiarse, primero se dio una ducha, salio y se cambio, se puso un hermoso hermoso vestido color ro8o con un leve escote, peino sus largos cabellos y se colocó un poco de maquillaje, sonrió al verse en el espejo.

-Hermosa- dijo al espejo- soy realmente hermosa. Salio de su habitación y se dispuso a dirigirse a la casa que había creado especialmente para sus amigos.

Decidió caminar, después de todo ¿Que podía salir mal? Camino en dirección a aquella pequeña casa.

-se le ve muy feliz Koizumi Akako-san- dijo una voz conocida.

La bruja fruncio el ceño, se giro molesta solo para encontrar al detective recargado en la pared de la entrada de si casa.

-¿Acaso es un crimen ser feliz? Kudo Shinichi- preguntó con clara molestia

Shinichi sonrió y se acerco a la joven.

-¿Sabes? Hoy me encontré con un viejo conocido tuyo- comenzó a decir, a Akako no le gusto esa frase- en el aeropuerto, divise a Kuroba Kaito... O debería llamarlo Kaito Kid

Akako rió un poco -hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre, pero enserio Kaito Kid, sinceramente no tengo idea de que hablas, posiblemente, tantos asesinatos te han atrofiado el cerebro -dijo para comenzar a alejarse

-Los atrapare... Ha los dos sentenció antes de meterse a su propiedad.

Akako sonrió, un nuevo juego estaba comenzando..


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno... Que decir...

Hola... Ha pasado mucho tiempo no?

Como sea, no crean que me eh olvidado dé esto.. Es solo la falta de tiempo pero diario intento avanzar unas cuantas líneas de alguna de mis historias, así que sean pacientes.

Sin mas disfruten el corto capitulo.

Capitulo 5: Conociendo Japon

La pelinegra no podía estar mas impresionada.

-no sabia que tenias tan buen gusto, hasta donde sabia...eras malísimo en esto- comentó la chica.

El mago soltó una sonora risa.- Yo no la decore, es mas cuando llegue ya estaba así- explico.

-entonces ¿quien la eligió?- pregunto curiosa.

-Fui yo- contesto una tercera voz.

Los dos jovenes miraron a la entrada para encontrar a la bella joven en el umbral. Akako sonrio ante la reacción.

-Vaya, Acaso les comió la lengua un ratón- dijo con burla

Enseguida la chica salto a los brazos de la pelirroja.

-Akako- la saludo- finalmente nos conocemos en persona y no por via Skype- dijo emocionada

La bruja sonrió, y comenzo a acariciar la cabeza de su amiga en linea.

-Lo mismo digo, es decir, no todos los días encuentro a alguien tan interesante e impresionante como tú- dijo. Kaito bufó molesto.

-No te esperaba tan pronto Akako- hablo el único chico.

-Bueno, no estaba en planes venir tan pronto, pero en mi paseo me tope con alguien peligroso para ti Kuroba Kaito

-Deja de llamarme así de buena vez- dijo molesto- Me llamo Karlos Andrés Jiménez. O algo así- dijo con duda

La bruja lo ignoro- debiste ser mas cuidadoso Kuroba- el mago bufó- Kudo Shinichi sospecha que volviste

-Vaya novedad, dime algo que de verdad me impresione- contesto irónico.

-Vaya, así que ya lo sabias.

-Digamos que cierta persona se acerco demasiado a el

Akako comprendió y miro a la chica pelinegro quien solo se dedicaba a mírarlos con un puchero.

-Podrían dejar de hablar en japonés, no les entiendo ni jota- dijo molesta

Los dos japoneses sonrieron divertidos.

-Hay una buena escuela de japonés cerca de aquí- dijó Akako ya en inglés

Ángeles tembló ligeramente, tener que ir a la escuela no estaba en sus planes, pero suspiro derrotada al ver asentir a su, ahora, compañero de casa.

La tarde llego tan rápido para Shinichi, aquella joven que había visto le tenia intrigado, sobre todo su acompañante, y aun mas despues de su encuentro con aquella peligrosa pelirroja, porque aunque no conociera mucho a Koizumi Akako, su sentido de detective le indicaba que ella era peligrosa, suspiro cansado mientras revisada los papeles de los recientes ingresos de personas al país a través del aeropuerto de Tokyo.

-¡Shinichi!- la voz de Ran lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El detective miro a su compañera. -¿Pasa algo Ran?- pregunto casualmente mientras le sonreía.

La chica asintió y le tendió una hoja de papel.

-Acaba de llegar via Fax, es del inspector Megure- dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

Shinichi tomo la hoja y comenzó a leer, sus ojos se fueron llenando de furia al ver la familiar firma del ladrón. Apretó la hoja.

-Shinichi- volvió a hablar Ran- se que es un ladrón pero últimamente he estado pensando que nunca a robado nada en realidad, y nunca ha hecho daño a nadie...

-Eso lo se Ran- interrumpió el pelinegro- pero como detective no puedo permitir que siga jugando con la policía.

-¿Y si su situación es parecida a la tuya? Quiero decir, ni siquiera tu sabes cuantas organizaciones criminales existen en el mundo, es posible que Kid... No que Kuroba Kaito tenga cuestiones con una organización criminal.

-¿Y por que no va a la policía?- pregunto el detective.

-¿Y tu porque no fuiste?- regreso la pregunta- solo no te cierres a que debes encerrarlo en la cárcel.

-Ran, ¿Sabes algo de Kid que yo no conozca?

-Nada, pero se disfrazo mucho de ti antes, y también te cuido, no creo que sea una mala persona, y como no es una mala persona debe tener una razón de fuerza extrema para actuar de mala forma, ya sea robar o mentir, ambas son malas acciones Shinichi.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Shinichi solo se quedo mirando el primer nuevo aviso de robo de Kaito Kid en Japón .

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa, Angeles miraba todo asombrada.

-Parece como si caminara en las calles de esas Unidades Residenciales de la ciudad.- dijo dando giros por la calle.

-Siempre es así, no te sorprendas Akako- dijo el mago a la pelirroja quien miraba a la chica con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Como sea, debe aprender japonés rápido. - dijo- Angeles apresúrate a aprender japonés- hablo en inglés.

La nombrada se giro a ver a sus guías y asintió- Ya lo se, de todos modos si no lo aprendo seria un completo estorbo, eso lo se. Pero díganme algo ustedes dos- dijo poniéndose seria y caminando con un aire misterioso hacia sus amigos.- ¿Por que me ocultan las cosas? - pregunto molesta- no importa en que lugar del mundo este, la red de información del INTERPOL sigue siendo mi campo de trabajo, por lo tanto puedo saber casi cualquier cosa con respecto a grandes eventos.

Ante esas palabras Kaito tembló ligeramente y Akako rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Y bien? Van a decirme o necesito refrescarles mas la memoria

-No es que quisiera ocultarlo- comentó Kaito- solo que es muy pronto para que partícipes en un atraco.

\- Estoy segura que no sera muy diferente de en casa.

-No lo entiendes verdad. - interrumpió Akako- el problema aqui no es la policía, son aquellos hombres de negro los que preocupan, tu antes de participar aqui en los trabajos nocturnos de tu amigo, aprende el idioma y el lugar donde estas, conocerlo y así tendrás mas oportunidades de sobrevivir en este nuevo ambiente, Japón no es lo mismo que México.

-Entonces... Muéstrenme el lugar, no quiero ser un estorbo.- Angeles bajo la cabeza avergonzada de decir esas palabras.

Los dos japoneses se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-En ese caso vamos a conocer tus nuevas escuelas- hablo animado Kaito tomando de la mano a cada una de sus acompañante y echando a correr.

Estación de la policia metropolitana.

Un joven de cabellos rubios caminaba por los pasillos de la oficina, los oficiales que lo veían pasar se hacían a un lado para dejarlenel camino libre,]] puesto que traía una cara que mostraba bastante molestia.

-¡Oh... Hakuba-kun! - saludo un hombre glordinflón y de bigote, vestía una gabardina café y pantalones negros.- Es bueno volver a verte.

El joven suspiro con pesadez y detuvo su andar, dio media vuelta y encaro al hombre.

-Lo mismo digo inspector Megure.- devolvió el saludo.


End file.
